Recollection
by RomanceBluff4564
Summary: Aight, after all them angry demands of changing the names, I have given in and decided to settle with the ol' classics. Haha, sorry for the inconvenience. Here you go, all edited. Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW!


A/N: This is my first FMP fanfic. I absolutely love this animé and I figured, well, maybe I should write a fanfic on it. I really hope you enjoy this fic, because... well, an author always love to hear good things about their work, right? But they also love hearing CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, so please be nice. Thanks a lot for giving this a shot (hey, that rhymes, haha)! Toodles, until the next chapter... and oh, IT'S ALL NEW AND IMPROVED FOR THOSE WHO DISLIKED THE IDEA OF RENAMING THE CHARACTERS! No harm done.

Carrie

Disclaimer: Unfotunately, I do not own the personalities of Sousuke Sagara, Kaname Chidori, etc... altho' a girl can dream, right? .:dreams of Sousuke's abs:. – LoL

Sousuke Sagara stood at the desk of his commanding officer and captain, Tessa Testarrossa. Rigid and alert, he listened intently and looked straight into her unflinching gray eyes.

"Sgt. Sagara, I have assigned you to another mission," she started in her soft, but firm voice. "This might just be the most important mission that you will ever have the honor to be in."

16-year old captain Teletha Testarrossa paused to let her words sink in to Sousuke's skin. It always amused her that this handsome, mature young man is just the same age as she was. She continued, "I have assigned you to protect this girl (at this, she punched a bunch of codes at the invisible keyboard to her right and activated the computer)," pointing at the map behind Sousuke that turned into an LCD screen, she gestured for him to look.

Turning military style, he clicked his heels and stared at the screen.

It was the picture of the girl. He didn't show any emotions to Tessa, but deep inside this head, he thought that she was quite good looking. Long, auburn hair and sparkling green eyes were her main features. She was about 5'6, and her sun tanned complexion dangerously completed with Tessa's.

Tessa smiled and said, "Sgt. you must protect her with your life. She is very important and if we lose her, we'll lose a hell lot more than you suspect. I'll give Shannon all the info you need to know about her in a pocket."

Sousuke turned around and saluted. "That's affirmative madam captain." As he was about to leave, Tessa softly whispered, "Be careful, Sousuke. We don't want to lose you either." She hid her blush as she bent down abruptly to immerse in her papers.

Luckily, Sousuke didn't notice a thing. He saluted once more, and said, "Affirmative. There is no problem."

Kaname Chidori woke up with a start, her body covered with sweat. What a nightmare she's just witnessed. That was the 4th time in a row this week. But this time, it was painful. She felt it, physically, the agony that she was experiencing in her nightmare. She saw that she was being strapped down a module that looked very high tech. Then scarred, ugly faces looked down with pure cruelty and malice, attired in lab coats, holding the biggest of all needles and began to stab her all over her body...

She shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to forget the horrible stinging pain and that vivid event. She glared at her clock– it announced 5:30. Well, that was only about 30 minutes until she gets waken up by the annoying buzz of it, so to hell, she'd want to get up now. Besides, she didn't want to go back to sleep and have another of those horrible dreams. Too bad she didn't have her parents to wake her up, nor to comfort her from such a bad experience. With her mom died and her father somewhere in the globe attending to his "business trip", she didn't count on having them there all the time.

The beautiful Kaname Chidori lived alone. Being only 16, her custody was her next door elder neighbor, a kindly old lady who lived with her dogs and her grandchild, an adorable boy named Tetsuno. Mrs. Kaguratsu was Kaname's mother's friend, and Mr. Chidori left Kaname to her care when he left to move somewhere in America for some type of business trip. But she knew it was something deeper than that, something even more mysterious that just a bunch of old grown-ups talking about business matters. In fact, why hadn't her father taken her with him? She was very much attached to her father, and he wouldn't just leave her like so because of a business trip. Her imagination ran wild, her eyes sparkling as she thought of all the romantic possibilities of it all. Maybe her dad was in this secret government association that was top secret, and isn't supposed to be revealed to the crowd... something even more secretive than the CIA.

Yoshataru Chidori always kept in touch with her, but he said that he couldn't guarantee when he'd be back from this "convention". Kaname wondered why it's been 5 years since they'd seen each other, all because of this "banking business" her dad had to participate in. But she'd learned how to survive by herself. She became a great cook, and is very responsible. She is basically your perfect high school girl. Everybody at GHS love her, but none of the guys wanted her as their girlfriend, oddly enough. Perhaps it was because of her attitude towards them– she always pushed them away when they try to make a move on her.

She sighed. She pulled on her mini and a brown lace tank and slipped in a pair of brown Reefs. She grabbed her tan corduroy handbag and headed down to breakfast.

Sousuke stood at the entrance of a huge brick house, while leaning against his black Mercedes SLK. This was to be his headquarters, along with Kurz and Mao. They were his other partners in this mission, but Mao was to lead the two sergeants. Sousuke figured that the two had already arrived, because the blue Envoy was already parked at the back.

He sighed, then grinned ever so slightly as he approached the house. He heard Kurz's seductive drawl and Mao yelling about 30 yards away from the source.

He inserted the key in its proper place at the door– it was a card key and you had to have voice recognition to enter.

"This is U-514," he whispered to the speaker that appeared by the door knob.

"Please enter, Sgt. Sagara," the computer voice said and the latch on the door that kept it locked clicked open and Sousuke resumed in.

"You bastard! How dare you take advantage of me like that while I'm sleeping? That's not a man!" Mao shrieked slapped Kurz senseless across his face.

He gave her a puppy dog look and said, "Oww, Mao I wasn't taking advantage of you... I just fell asleep on the couch with ya 'cause I was real sleepy...ow, hangover!" he cried as he clutched his blonde head in his hands.

Mao punched him again, saying, "I swear Weber, if I find out I've lost my virginity to you, I will kill you," she fingered her M-16.

Kurz's blue eyes widened and he said, "Whoa, calm down, sweetie! I didn't do anything, I swear!" He looked dead serious. Mao calmed down, but a scowl was still visible on her beautifully featured face.

Sousuke entered the large family room where the two were bickering and he shook his head from disapproval. "Kurz, Lt. Mao, please stop this bickering and lets get on with our work."

"Geez, Sousuke, you don't have to be so serious like this all the time. Live a while, it's not like we're on duty right now," Kurz said.

Mao grinned at Sousuke and nodded slowly, "For once in my life, I actually agree with this dope," she caught Matt in a friendly head lock, but Sousuke wasn't so sure.

Sousuke sighed and asked, while looking out one of the big class windows, curtained with burgundy and gold, "So, that's her house over there, huh?" He pointed to another big estate across the street.

"Yeah," Kurz replied more maturely and his blue eyes were grim. "Poor girl," he added.

Mao softened and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Being one of them Whispered isn't easy, I know."

Sousuke's head twisted in her direction abruptly and said, "Whispered?"

OMG, thanks for reading. I'm sorry about the cliffie, but I'm sure I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. Well... love it? Hate it? Think it needs more improvement? Just holla with using this device called "reviewing" and you'll get a kiss from Sousuke! Haha, .:dodges Kaname's fan… thingie… whatever you call that thing she uses on Sousuke…:. Thanks a lot!


End file.
